How Jasper Meet Ricardo
by DudleyX
Summary: This 2 fan fiction of mine it's take place it the Jasmin and Brian Love Story.


Story of Jasper

By: A Writer Name Dudleyx

Hello everybody this is my Second Fan Fiction of the Family Guy, This is my idea of second fan fiction entitled The Story of Jasper

I'm very happy do this thing!

Ricardo Voice Actor: Unknown because the character is a Filipino and I don't know who well be it!

Character Role: A Filipino gay and he go abroad to fulfill his dream to become a gay dancer on a club and he bump a stray cub on the street and then he take him to his apartment then become a friend.

Cindy Voice Actress: Jennifer Lopez

Character Role: A white persian girl cat in the pet shop and he help the dog to escape from the owner of the pet shop.

New Brian Voice Actor:Seth MacFarlane

Character Role: A stray dog Jasper and Ricardo found in the front of their apartment

He name the stray dog new Brian because it's remind him like his cousin Brian

Disclaimer: I Don't own Family Guy or any of its characters. Seth MacFarlane and Co. Do.

Please Comment in my work to know my idea is good enough and be honest for your comment before i do my dream to become a fan fiction of family guy.

It seem today that all you see

Is violence is movies and sex on TV

But where are those good old-fashioned values

On which we used to rely?

Lucky there's a family guy

Lucky there's a man who positively can do

All the things that make us

Laugh and cry

He's…a…fam…ily…guy!

This began after Brian took away from the pet shop and Jasper is left alone there!

Jasper thinking about what happen to his Cousin Brian and Vinny, and he's always crying

Over and over.

"I don't know what to do now?" Jasper thought.

And then a white cat came jasper 's way and he sawa female whitecat too.

"Hello there dog!" the stray female cat say to Jasper

"Who are you?" Jasper said.

"My name is Cindy." The stray cat tells her name to Jasper.

"Ok Cindy My name is JasperI'm a gay dog." Jasper introduces himself to Cindy.

"That's a cute name for a certain kind of gay dog." Cindy said.

And Jasper blushed after Cindy said it to him.

"Why are you Crying all the time" Cindy asked.

"Because my Cousin Brian and my Friend Vinny is gone." Jasper said.

"oh that so sad." Cindy said.

"It's been 1 week now and stillno one takeme as their pet!" Jasper said.

And then Cindy started crying because of the story Jasper told to her .

Cindy help Jasper to escape from the pet shop.

"Hey Jasper I will help you to escape here." Cindy said.

"Are you sure Cindy you will? thank you very much in advanced" Jasper said.

"This is the plan before my boss is going to sleep I'm going to free you here and then you fine your Cousin Brian and your Friend Vinny.

Now the owner of the pet shop is tired then and he got to his bedroom to get some sleep

And Cindy walking slowly toward Jasper cages and he unlock the cages and then he slowly pulling the door to the pet shop.

"This your chance to escape, Jasper" Cindy said

"How about you Cindy you are not coming with me?" Jasper said.

"It's ok Jasper , my owner own my life because he saved me before" Cindy said

"Oh ok thank you for helping me Cindy I will never forget you, until we meet again." Jasper said

And Cindy waving to his friend Jasper with smile on her face.

After Jasper had his self escaped from the pet shop he's mind set is to find his friends

he go first on the street, he walk and then a gay person bump him then he run

Away from the gay person and gay person follow the cub suddenly the puppy is hungry then

He gives him some food and then the puppy eats it all.

"Thank you stranger." Jasper said to the stranger.

"It's ok little puppy my name is Ricardo" The stranger introduce himself to the puppy

"And my name is Jasper" Jasper said

"Do you have a home?" Ricardo said.

"No I don't have a house." Jasper said.

"Oh that so sad you came here Jasper I will take care of you" Ricardo said

And Jasper tail is wiggling and he lick Ricardo face then the two of them go

*To Ricardo's apartment*

Sorry for the mess, it's been a long time that I have a visitor" Ricardo said

"Here we are Jasper your new home.

"It's ok I will help you Ricardo" Jasper said.

After their finish cleaning the mess Jasper asked Ricardo.

"Can I ask you something Ricardo?" Jasper asked.

"What is it Jasper?" Ricardo said.

"What do you do for living?" Jasper Asked.

"Hmm I'm going to be a famous gay dancer in a club do you want to stay here?" Ricardo asked.

"Are you sure Ricardo" Jasper said

"Yes I'm sure I want you to become my friend" Ricardo said

Then they became a friend even they are both gay it's so strange that they care to each other

Even so they begin working to the street both of them are dancer on the street side walk.

4 years pass by they still working and suddenly after Jasper go to their own apartment the door he saw a gray dog fainted on the floor of their apartment then he open the door of their apartment and he pull her on the couch after that suddenly the dog begun to wake up.

"Where I'm right now and who are you?" The straydog spoked

"My name is Jasper you're in my apartment and what happen to you stray dog because I saw you on the floor of my apartment a minute ago?" Jasper asked

"Because I'm so hungry and no one give me some food and then I saw your apartment and suddenly past out on the floor of your apartment. " The stray dog said

"Oh that so sad wait here and I go to my fridge and I give you a food and drink and tell why you alone and what is your name?"Jasper asked

After the stray dog done eating and drinking then he explain to jasper what happen to his family

"After she gives birth to me she died and no one give me name it's been 3 year?" The stray dog said

"Sorry hear condolence to you and your mother" Jasper said.

"It's ok Jasper thank you for the food that you give me" The stray dog said

"How about I call you new Brian"Jasper said

"Ok my name now is new Brian" The stray dog agree that is he name now

"Can I ask you something Jasper?" New Brian asked

"What is it?" Jasper said

"Why my name is new Brian you remind a friend of your?" New Brian asked

"Yes it's remind me my cousin Brian because he is my only cousin I have and I will find him because maybe I'm in love to him" Jasper said

"Whoa you mean that both of you and you're cousin in to each other?" new Brian

"Yeah something likes that and I think he really love me too" Jasper said

"Are you sure he really love you or you say that love like a cousin or like means love like a feeling" New Brian asked

"Well maybe like a cousin because I don't tell him that I'm love him more than a cousin" Jasper said

"Oh ok how about find right now" New Brian said

"No I don't have any money to find him and I don't know where he is right now" Jasper said

"Hmmm maybe I can help you" New Brian said

"Thank but I have a roommate to fulfill his dream" Jasper said

"Fine bye for now" New Brian

"Why are you living?" Jasper asked

"Because maybe your roommate don't want a dog like" New Brian said

"I think my roommate love a dog like you because he is a gay person" Jasper said

"Ok I will stay here and wait until your roommate agree for it" New Brian said

Then something coming to the apartment door and her come my roommate

"Hello there Jasper and what we have here Jasper" Ricardo asked

"Let's me introduces myself to you Ricardo my name is New Brian" New Brian said

"How cute his name ^_^" Ricardo said

"Can we keep new Brian Ricardo because he is so lonely on the street and no way keep him as a pet" Jasper said

"Yes we keep him because he is a very cute male dog" Ricardo said

And new Brian crying because he has now a family to take care of him another year passes by

Then its Jasper Birth day today what kind of present we give him Ricardo and New Brian think

"For me I'm going to make a song for Jasper birth day "New Brian said to Ricardo

"Hmm maybe Jasper and I will go to the gay clue" Ricardo said to new Brian

"Ok it's weird for me but that a good idea" new Brian said Ricardo

"Now we surprise Japer after him going inside our apartment" Ricardo said

After the conversation suddenly Jasper nearly to the door and he open the door

"Surprise Jasper happy Birth day" New Brian and Ricardo said

"Thank you guy for that I have good news to you we going to Hollywood now because our dance rotten is popular on the Hollywood and you New Brian is becoming a singer on Hollywood" Jasper said

"Wow we are surprise too thank god we have a living now" New Brian and Ricardo said

After they go to Hollywood they watch a television on their apartment and Jasper show his cousin

In the television

"Omg that is my cousin Brian their" Jasper said

"Yes it's look like you but he is wearing a collar red" New Brian said

"Wait your cousin on the show Family Guy" Ricardo said

And they use a cellphone to call Brian on the family guy show

After the intro of show is done andthey so a contact number on the show and they dial it

Then suddenly on the family guy show phone is ringing

"Hello" Peter answer the phone

"Can we speak to our Friend Brian Just call me Jasper" Jasper said

"Brian someone is on the phone his name is Jasper" Peter said to Brian

And Brian run fast and answers the phone

"Hello Jasper are you there" Brian said

"Yes I'm here I miss you Cousin Brian" Jasper said

"Me too Cousin Jasper where you now" Brian asked

"We going to the Hollywood because we are famous now go to the Hollywood cousin because I want to see your face in front of me" Jasper said

And then Brian goes to the Hollywood and he saw his cousin Jasper

"Cousin Jasper I'm here now" Brian shout on the Hollywood

"Cousin I'm here on the 2 floor" Jasper said

"Ok I'm coming" Brian said

Then Jasper and Brian bump to each other and welcome to our new home cousin

What do you means home you means that you live here now Wow

Here is my friend this is Ricardo and New Brian

"Wait what the F**k new Brian your replace me for that dog" Brian said

"No I name the dog new Brian because he reminds me of you" Jasper said

"Hello there Brian" New Brian and Ricardo said

"And you know now it's my birth day today" Jasper said

"Oh sorry it's been long time cousin Jasper" Brian said

"What is your gift to me Cousin Brian" Jasper said

"Here I give you a big French kiss" Brian kiss is cousin

"That was amazing kiss ever" Jasper said

"Me too cousin but I have a bad news "Brian said

"What is it Cousin Brian" Jasper asked

"I have a girlfriend" Briand said

And Jasper heart is broken to pieces and he smile of hearing that but he always think that Brian

Is the one of his Life.

*The End*

How about that the second fan fiction is done and I will continue the first one but

I think no buddy like my fan fiction of family because no one comment the first family that I made

I will continue the Jasmin and Brian Love story but now nobody comment my work I will stop it for now

Until many people comment it.

I have many idea of the 3 fan fiction is going to be a Cindy his Secret Crush.

Until next time bye.


End file.
